


Beauty and the Beast

by The_idea_master



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Based off of the classic and wonderful film Beauty and the Beast with some original twists to the tail.Reyna is the Belle of town. Pretty, smart, daring everything a girl shouldn't be. Her sister Hylla does her best to take care of her but the village does not deem it appropriate for the girls to be without parents.Thalia having turned away the enchantress on her younger brother's birthday was cursed. She was to remain immortal for life if she does not find love by the time the rose dies. But there's a twist. Not only is she cursed to be immortal but a beast loves deep inside of her. Despite her best efforts to remain human at times it's all she can be. A monster.





	

The story starts many years ago. In a castle tucked away far into the woods. There was a princess and a prince. One tall and pale, the only resemblance she bore to that of her family were the piercing blue eyes. Dark wild hair kept her distinctly separate. Yet she liked it that way, Theo not person she Fred to claim relation to was that of the prince. Her small much younger brother. The boy was handsome. Same gorgeous eyes, tanned skin and bright blonde hair. Everything had to be perfect. For him. 

The girl though cold at heart had one tender place left and it was solely for him. Already the weather had dashed her plans of the perfect party for him. Having moved it all inside she now danced with the small child. His little feet placed on top of her own. 

"Right, left, right." She instructed carefully. 

"Left-" The boy began.

"Right first silly." She corrected to which he smiled and did as told. "There you go."

The lightning outside crackled loudly and a few of the guests startled including the little prince. His eyes welled with tears and before a single one could slip down his cheek he was tucked safely in her arms. 

"Get away from the windows." She ordered rather sharply. "If a branch falls well you know what would happen. But feel free to stand closer if you'd like I wouldn't mind if a few of you-"

"Thalia?" The boy gave her an odd look. "Be nice."

"You don't understand yet Jason you aren't old enough to." She grumbled setting him down. 

"Don't go." He pouted clutching onto her skirt. 

"I'm going no where." She said firmly. "I've told you that before Jase. I am the only one who will ever stay with you. Got it? I'm not going like she-"

But the party wasn't meant to last long and the princess's words were cut off by the shattering of glass. Panicked cries from guests rose into the air as they scattered. An old hag bent over with gnarled hands glared at them. 

The girl instinctively stepped in front of the shaking form of her brother. Her town was sharp almost as angry as that of a growl. "Who are you?"

There was no reply at first before a weathered and raspy voice seemed to snake around the entire room. "That does not matter."

"Of course it does!" The girl snapped. "What business do you have here if you don't even have a name?"

"I have come to seek shelter from the storm. Please I beg of you. Let me stay the night." The rapist voice was difficult to listen to and if it were possible to imagine made your ears itch. 

"Absolutely not." The girl said firmly. "I have no place for you here. Come along Jason. Let the guards handle it."

"Surely in this castle you have room for me. I'll rest anywhere I beg of you. Take this rose as an offering. It is all that I own." The old trembling woman held up a single vibrant flower. 

"Roses." The girl scoffed. "You think o haven't been given flowers before? I don't want your petty charity."

The boy with shaking knees tugged at his sister's hand. "Help her."

"No." The girl let go of his hand and turned on her heel. The little boy picked up the rose and passed it back to the old woman. 

"Sorry." He said. With shaking fingers the woman accepted the rose and ticked it away in the folds of her clothes. She smiled kindly at the boy and her appearance began to change. White hair was replaced with that of gold, skin old and wrinkly became new and soft, eyes bright and charming. "Woah."

"Stay close." She whispered taking the child's hand. Rising to her full height the cloak that had covered her previously frail frame fell to the ground. 

But you must know how the story goes don't you? Maybe. The enchantress unleashed a curse throughout the castle. For the girl's unkind heart and her callousness. The little boy vanished with the enchantress. The curse erased the memory of the guests who became simple neons of the village. Those who worked at the castle well, they became animated objects. As for the princess. 

The enchantress had made something special for her. Not only had her brother, the only joy of her world been taken, she was to remain immortal, to suffer for all of eternity. What was more, she had once been human and only that. Now a terrible beast had consumed her. Though she may be human at will the transformation between states remained on emotion. And as long as she hated, burned with anger, then the beast was all she would be. All that was left behind was a rose and a promise. 

If the beast was to find love and earn it in return by the time the last petal fell then the curse would be lifted.   
\----------------

Reyna woke up to yet another day in the same old village. It was early as always and with a sigh she slipped out of bed and dressed. 

"Another boring day of the same old things." She grumbled pulling back her hair into a braid. 

"Don't be such a grouch it's been two minutes since you've woken up." Hylla said nudging her playfully. Reyna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "Rude."

"Deal with it." Reyna laughed. Hylla smirked before the two dashed about the house in a wild game of chase. Reyna ran outside glancing over her shoulder. "Didn't catch me today."

"There is always tomorrow." Hylla called. Being the eldest she busied herself ieth most f the household chores but it didn't stop her from finding fun in it. Of course it helped having a younger adventurous sister to entertain you. 

"Then I look forward to winning again." Reyna smiled slipping down the path to the small garden outfront. Getting a handful of bird feed she knelt down the few chickens they had nibbling at the food in her palms. "Looking good Mrs. Hen. You too Bella, and you Leo what a handsome boy."

"Talking to the chickens again?" Came a gruff but accusing voice. 

"Yes." Reyna stood dusting her hands off on her skirt. "I find it that they enjoy their food much better that way."

Raising her head indignantly she walked past the man who every morning made the same comment to which she would come up with a new reply. Grabbing the small basket that hung from the picket fence the tan skinned girl made her way down the cobbled streets. Her shoes tapping a soft rhythm as she walked. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Reyna." Came the reply of the baker watching as she walked past. Leaving a single coin on his tray he tossed her a loaf of bread as always. Catching it easily she tucked it inside the basket and skipped on. 

"What an odd girl." 

"There she goes as always. Skipping as if she has somewhere to be." The comments followed her without mercy but still she kept on not hearing a single one. Or at least pretending to not hear them. Picking things up as she went her basket gained weight, shed even gotten Hylla's favorite apples, and if they were lucky could bake something together later. 

Octavian watched her walk on his eyes narrowed and following her route. "That truly is an odd specimen Butch."

"If you say so." Butch shrugged leaning on the wall of the pub they stood outside of. 

"If I could just get my hands on her." Octavian growled very much like the animals he enjoyed hunting. 

"How many times have you asked her already? That's right twelve." Butch glowered. 

"You don't understand today is the day Butch." Octavian insisted. 

"If you say so." Butch sighed. 

Octavian straightened his overcoat and made sure his hair was in place not a strand out of sorts. "Hoe do I look?"

"Stunning as always." Butch said a bored tone to his voice. 

"Great. Now follow me." Octavian set off a small ways behind Reyna as she disappeared into the small village library. 

"It's not gonna work. She's a girl of learning. Education. And you're athletic to some extent and a bit scrawny." Butch pointed out trying to save h any further humiliation. 

"Women love skinny men." Octavian insisted. "Now shut up."

Butch sighed but kept himself quiet. Octavian waited impatiently tapping jos foot annoyingly as he waited for the girl he'd had his eyes set on for ages to come out of that stupid library. Little did he know that Reyna the wiser of the two had snuck out the back door her nose already buried in the book. 

"Oh this ones my favorite." She smiled. "Who am I kidding they're all my favorite. All...six of them."

As she made her way back home never once tearing her eyes off the pages looks of pure distaste burned into her back. A girl of learning certainly wasn't a common thing. But they gave her some leeway. After all her looks were tremendously stunning. She really was as they called her, the Belle of the Town.


End file.
